Mais que faitil de sa barbe ?
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Pendant une pause, les professeurs de l'école de Poudlard débattent d'une grave question : que fait Dumbledore de sa barbe ? Débilités force quinze. R & R SVP !


Titre : Mais que fait-il de sa barbe ?

Auteur : Yoda-Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Délire, et songfic avec "Sans ma barbe", de Corbier

Pairing : juste un peu de Dumbledore - Pomfresh, mais pas grand-chose d'autre

Rating : PG-13

Notes : Bon, ben, pour aller toujours plus loin dans la connerie, aujourd'hui, dans la série des grands mystères de notre époque, nous allons tenter de répondre à quelques questions à propos du directeur d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie au monde. J'ai inventé le prénom du professeur Flitwick et de Madame Pomfresh, parce que vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre que les parents de cette dernière ont eu la cruauté de l'appeler Pompom (ou Poppy, dans la version anglaise, enfin, dans les deux cas ça me paraît être davantage un diminutif qu'autre chose) avec un nom de famille pareil (dans la série "Tous aux abris, Ben se rebelle !!).

Les professeurs de Poudlard, auguste école de magie célèbre entre toutes dans le monde sorcier, étaient tous dans la salle de repos des professeurs, en train de prendre un peu de répit avant une nouvelle heure de cours. Le professeur Flitwick chauffait ses menottes au feu de la cheminée, Minerva McGonagall rassemblait les copies qu'elle venait de corriger avec un soupir de soulagement. Madame Pomfresh sirotait une tasse de café, contente d'avoir, pour une fois, seulement des gens bien portants autour d'elle. Non loin de là, le professeur Binns apparut, semblant crever le plancher. Mais Binns était un fantôme si ennuyeux qu'il ne causa même pas un sursaut de surprise, même pas à Sibylle Trelawney, qu'il traversa pourtant en partie. Dans le recoin le plus éloigné et le plus sombre de la salle, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir, Severus Rogue regardait de loin les flammes de l'âtre, semblant plongé dans une profonde concentration. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle et Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition, les yeux pétillants comme à son habitude.

- Mes chers amis, je suis venu vous informer que les salles de classe du troisième étage seront fermées, pour cause de dégnomisation. La porte des serres de notre estimée consœur, Madame Chourave, n'ont pas été bien fermées, et des dizaines de gnomes se sont éparpillés dans les salles de classe pendant la nuit.

- Rien de grave, Albus ? S'enquit Minerva.

- Non, rien, assura le directeur. Il faudra juste que vous et le professeur Flitwick assuriez vos cours dans les salles du deuxième étage pour une semaine ou deux.

- Bien, monsieur de directeur. Merci.

- Je vous en prie, murmura le vieux magicien en caressant sa longue barbe blanche, qui ondulait sur sa poitrine et dont les tons de neige s'harmonisaient à merveille avec la robe rouge foncé qu'il arborait ce jour-là (Oh, le père Noël !!). Bonne fin de journée, mes amis.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Albus.

Et le professeur Dumbledore s'en fut, en chantonnant une chanson Moldue :

__

Juliette avait Roméo

Napoléon son chapeau

Henri IV son cheval blanc,

Dracula ses dents,

La Bretagne a ses menhirs,

La Joconde a son sourire,

Jeanne d'Arc a des moutons,

Et moi j'ai de la barbe au menton.

Sans ma barbe, quelle barbe !

Je suis comme un chien sans puces

Bonjour c'est Milan San Rémo.

Sans ma barbe, quelle barbe !

Il y a plus de consensus ni de Cuba sans cacao.

Les professeurs gardèrent quelque temps le regard fixé sur la lourde porte de chêne qui venait de se refermer, puis reprirent leur occupations, à savoir finir sa tasse de café, faire craquer ses doigts, faire rentrer une cinquantaine de copies dans une minuscule serviette de cuir, ou encore regarder l'heure sur un ectoplasme de montre à gousset.

Le professeur Flitwick fut le premier à briser le silence feutré de la pièce :

- Etrange..

- En effet. Albus ne chante presque jamais de chansons moldues.

- Et celle-ci est particulièrement sans queue ni tête.

- Au fait...

Minerva leva les yeux de son cartable, qu'elle venait d'achever de boucler.

- Oui, Angus ?

- Heu.. Hé bien.. Ce n'est pas très facile à dire..

Les autres professeurs s'intéressèrent un à un à la conversation. Quelque chose de dur à dire devait être forcément intéressant...

- Je vous en prie, exprimez-vous, cher collègue, fit Binns de sa voix caverneuse.

- Hé bien.. Que.. Que ceci reste entre nous, bien sûr, mais, je me suis toujours posé une question à propos de notre directeur, et quelque part, je m'en veux d'avoir des interrogations aussi terre à terre, mais...

Tous les autres professeurs étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- .. Mais que fait-il de sa barbe ?

Tous les professeurs furent frappés de stupeur et se regardèrent. Rogue leva un sourcil, alors que les flammes de la cheminée donnaient des tons un peu plus chaleureux à sa peau blafarde, et eut un reniflement contenant tout le mépris du monde. 

- Je veux dire, continua Flitwick, comment cela fait-il de vivre avec un tel ornement pileux au quotidien ? 

- Est-ce cette chanson bizarre qui vous intrigue à ce point ? Par ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous posez ce genre de questions, fit Minerva. Vous en avez une, de barbe, vous aussi !

- Bien sûr, mais sa longueur n'a rien à voir ! Si j'avais une barbe aussi longue que celle d'Albus, je me prendrais les pieds dedans ! Je me demandais comment il vivait avec, voilà tout.

- C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être tous les jours facile, fit Binns, qui pour sa part, arborait des favoris et une magnifique moustache.

- Tenez, comment fait-il pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas pendant qu'il se douche ?

- Il la tresse peut-être, hasarda le professeur Trelawney. 

Au loin, on entendit la voix de Dumbledore, qui chantait toujours :

__

Quand Moselle Pont-à-Mousson,

Comme Jacob a Delaffon,

La maison des courants d'air

La feuille a l'envers,

Samson aimait Dalila,

Quelque part Guatemala,

Baucis aimait Philémon,

Et moi j'aime la barbe au menton.

Sans ma barbe, quelle barbe !

Je suis comme un chien sans puces

Bonjour c'est Milan San Rémo.

Sans ma barbe, quelle barbe !

Il y a plus de consensus ni de Cuba sans cacao.

- Je ne pense pas, finit par dire Binns. Même tressée, elle le gênerait. 

- Il la sépare peut-être en deux, alors, proposa Angus.

- Il ferait des couettes à sa barbe ?! Fit Minerva en éclatant de rire.

- Non !! Je veux dire.. Peut-être qu'il sépare sa barbe en deux, et qu'il l'attache avec ses cheveux ; après tout, ils sont assez longs pour que ce soit possible.

Les professeurs assemblés pesèrent le pour et le contre de cette proposition avec la plus grande attention. Puis Sibylle hocha gravement la tête. 

- Ca me paraît être la solution la plus plausible.

- Je me suis aussi demandé si, vu son épaisseur, elle ne pouvait pas cacher quelque chose, fit Angus.

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, pour tout vous avouer, j'ai un péché mignon, ce sont les biscuits. Et c'est vrai qu'avoir une barbe permet de garder les miettes qui vous échappent. Je ne connais rien de pire que de laisser échapper des miettes quand on mange un bon cookie fait maison. Et vu le volume de sa barbe, je ne serais pas étonné si elle lui permettait de ramener l'équivalent d'une assiette de petit gâteaux à son bureau.

- Ah oui.. Pas bête. C'est vrai qu'il mange toujours des petits gâteaux au dessert. Ca ne m'étonne pas, fit Minerva. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être un peu bec sucré.

Severus roula des yeux avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour avoir des collègues tenant des discussions passionnées sur des sujets aussi lamentables (bon sang, c'est fou ce que cet homme peut dire sans parler..).

- Quant à moi, murmura Binns, je parie que sa barbe est capable de contenir des objets. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, elle serait rudement pratique. Imaginez un peu, pouvoir transporter vos cours, de quoi écrire, votre baguette magique et les clés de vos appartements sans avoir à encombrer vos poches ?

- Hé, c'est vrai, ça.. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais presque aucune de ses robes n'a de poches.

- Alors la théorie de notre cher Quinquagésime se confirme.

Soudain, Sibylle gloussa, les joues rosies.

- Au fait, chers collègues, avez-vous pensé à son usage dans.. Mmh.. D'autres circonstances ?

Les professeurs levèrent vers elle des yeux ronds.

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, vous savez de quoi je veux parler, dit-elle, écarlate et toujours secouée de rires nerveux. Toutes les polissonneries qu'on pourrait faire avec ce genre.. De, hem.. Accessoire..

Un "Ho !" général accueillit cette nouvelle remarque, et les regards égrillards, les coups de coude et les clins d'œil complices fusèrent.

- Moi, je ne sais pas, dit Minerva avec un grand sourire, mais je suis certaine que malgré ses cheveux blancs, notre cher Albus est resté très vert !

- Et sans doute son grand âge lui a permis d'acquérir beaucoup d'expérience en ce domaine, fit Binns. Qu'en pensez-vous, Iphigenia ?

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux de sa tasse, rouge comme une tomate - ce qui, ceci dit en passant, faisait un contraste des plus ravissants avec sa tenue blanche d'infirmière -, et ne put rien articuler, sinon un petit rire étranglé de gêne et des nuages de vapeur qui se dégageaient de son visage écarlate. Les œillades suggestives et les coups de coude complices repartirent de plus belle devant cet éloquent silence.

- Ah, il semblerait que notre chère Iphigenia applique la célèbre loi de Mc Cain !

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Que ce sont ceux qui en parlent le moins qui en font le plus ! lança un Angus triomphant, s'attirant les rires de ses collègues*. (* : Bon, là, je prie le lecteur scrupuleux de ne pas aller chercher de Mc Cain dans le dictionnaire. La loi de Mc Cain ne vient pas d'un célèbre mathématicien, physicien, ou même philosophe. Il s'agit juste du slogan d'une marque de pommes de terre surgelées dont la télé française a eu les oreilles rabattues pendant des années, alors forcément, ça marque..)

Les professeurs de Poudlard riaient encore lorsqu'ils entendirent l'horloge de la salle de repos sonner la fin de leur pause. Alors, encore secoués par leur fou rire, ils reprirent leurs affaires et s'en furent à leurs cours, leur infirmerie, ou que sais-je encore.

Semblant imperméable à toute forme de divertissement, Severus rassembla ses affaires en dernier et partit sans un mot jusqu'à ses cachots, pour tenter d'apprendre à un troupeau stupide de Gryffondor de quatrième année comment faire une potion de rétrécissement. En chemin, il croisa le professeur Dumbledore, qui chantait toujours :

Brosse à dents barbe à papa,

Ventre à terre Barracouda,

Do à do, Ré à son île

La sardine a l'huile,

Tout le monde a des misères,

La vie a bien des mystères,

Et le coeur a ses raisons,

Moi j'ai de la barbe à mon menton.

Sans ma barbe, quelle barbe !

Je suis comme un chien sans puces

Bonjour c'est Milan San Rémo.

Sans ma barbe, quelle barbe !

Il y a plus de consensus ni de Cuba sans cacao.

Et sans doute une stupéfaction teintée d'indignation se lirait sur les visages de ses collègues, si jamais ils avaient pu lire, en cet instant, dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue, qui arpentait les couloirs en soliloquant à mi-voix : 

- Et quand il dort, est-ce qu'il la met au-dessus ou au-dessous des couvertures ? Au-dessus... Non, je ne pense pas. Elle le gênerait pour se retourner, il s'étranglerait avec.. Et au-dessous, ça ne va pas non plus. Elle s'entortillerait avec les draps. Il la tresse peut-être avant de se coucher, alors.... Ou il y met des papillotes... Mouis.. Sans doute....

Severus disparut dans un couloir, et ne vit pas Dumbledore se tenir derrière lui, fredonnant toujours sa chanson, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Fin


End file.
